Honey
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: Short Stack/Saw fanfic, part 2 of "Bullet For You" Shandy pairing/slash.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to Andy's door with my bag, knocking on it. It's been two years since our Jigsaw encounter, we both have scars all over us, we've both opened our eyes though, realized life is worth living and we shouldn't be selfish. I miss Brooke, but I had to move on, live the life she never finished. Andy has been so swift and careful with his movements, Bradie, being his brother, left him wide awake for nights, months even. It was a hard experience, but it was for the better, for the both of us. Andy opened the door and smiled, he held his bags on his back.  
"Hey" he smiled, I smiled back.  
"Hey, ready to go? We're taking your car by the way" I smiled innocently, he look slightly annoyed but laughed, going to his car and opened the boot.  
"fine, but you're driving" he smiled, I followed his steps and put my bags in the car, slamming the boot.  
"you're so unfair, you know that?" I smirked slightly, both of us laughing as we got into the car.  
"I drove last time though so, it's fair" he looked at me, smiling that childish grin. I shook my head and did my belt up, starting the car.  
I would definitely say that me and Andy are closer than before, it's like how we used to be in high school, I hadn't felt this close to him in years. It was great to have my best friend back. We decided to take a road trip up to gold coast, we hadn't had a road trip since our last performance as a band. Everything in our lives are both going well so far, Andy's having fun trying new things and I'm having fun on my solo endeavours. Andy cranked the Blink-182 CD louder. I opened the window. We both started to sing as I drove along the now dirt road.  
"COME ON LET ME HOLD YOU, TOUCH YOU, FEEL YOU, ALWAYS. KISS YOU, TASTE YOU, ALL NIGHT, ALWAYS!" My right hand out the window and the wind blowing through our hair as we sung.  
The sky grew darker in no time. We pulled up into a hotel that was in a small town in the middle of no-where.  
"This is some sort of ghost town, all the places around here are so worn out, like from the gold-rush times" Andy said, getting out of the car.  
"Maybe this town just looks like this for the tourists…if there is any, I think about, 200 people live around here" I said, getting out after him and going to the boot, grabbing my bags.  
"yeah" Andy said, I bit my lip and walked into the hotel carefully, going to the front desk.  
"woah…" Andy whispered, looking around. The inside wasn't as shabby as the outside, inside was very titanic-esc, it was very classy.  
"how may I help you two fella's this afternoon?" the lady ask, I looked at her.  
"oh, we just want a room for a night or two"  
"or two?" Andy asked, I looked at him.  
"you never know, we might want to look around" I said, grabbing my wallet out.  
"what's there to see here? It' literally a gh-" I stood on Andy's toe.  
"ow, what was that for?" he asked. Hey, at least I got him to shut up.  
"no reason" I smiled largely at him, he pouted slightly and rested his elbow on the counter.  
"alright well room 28 is free for two nights and that'll be $100.50 thank you"  
I bit my lip and pulled out a two 50 dollar notes and 50 cents, passing it to her.  
"thank you" I smiled and picked up my bags, Andy grabbed the key and we walked up two flights of stairs, before eventually reaching room 28.  
"talk about a work out" Andy said, puffed out.  
"you need to go to the gym more often" I laughed and put my hand out to him for the key, he passed it to me.  
"I haven't been to the gym in months okay, you should stop going to the gym, your muscles are getting way too big" he grabbed my muscle, I laughed and unlocked the door.  
"who said I worked out to get these muscles?" I said, walking in and placing my bags on the bed.  
"oh my god Shaun, don't give me images, and there's only a queen bed in here and I have to sleep with you. Talk about nightmares." He closed the door and put his stuff next to mine. I put my hand down my pants and felt around, then I rubbed his face. Laughing.  
"EW SHAUN!" Andy ran to the bathroom, washing his face off, I bursted into laughter. I am just too damn funny.  
Later that night I decided to go to the kitchen room and cook us some dinner, I pulled out what was in the fridge, chops and salad. Will do. I put the chops on the counter and grabbed out a chopping board and a knife. I hummed as I ripped the lettuce leaves apart and then suddenly. The room went black and there was no sound to be heard. Shit.  
"Andy?!" I said slightly worried, going into the lounge area where he was, Andy came up to me and grabbed my arms, he was shaking only the slightest.  
"Shaun"  
"are you okay Andy?" I asked, only noticing his face in the twilight lit room, he nodded.  
"are you?"  
"Of course" I smiled assuring him. Then the tv lit up, it was out of signal and doing that horrid noise.  
"O-Okay, now I'm scared" Andy looked at me, I looked down at him biting my lip.  
"don't worry okay, let's just turn it off and go rest in bed or something?" I suggested, going to the tv and turning it off, Andy not leaving my side, we turned around and screamed, two men were there, but with a pig face mask and then I saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly and browsed the room quickly with my eyes, I could see nothing, I could hear the loudness of my own shaky breath, I felt the floor, it was tiles, the room was cold. This was familiar to me. I was definitely not in the hotel room anymore but I realized I couldn't just hear my breath, I could hear someone else's as well.  
"H-Hello?" I said, staying completely still.  
"Shaun? I-Is that you" Andy said, I smiled in relief. He was okay.  
"Y-Yeah it's me, where are you?" I asked, crawling carefully across to where I heard his voice.  
"I don't know Shaun I really can't see right now." Andy said in a sarcastic tone, I felt someone's warm hand as I crawled.  
"ah! Something's got me" Andy said, thank fuck it's Andy's.  
"it's me Andy, it's okay"  
"thank god" I felt him hug me, I smiled in the darkness and hugged him back, something in the room lit up, I squinted my eyes and looked over to the light, it was a TV, the dark clown popped up again. No, fuck.  
"Hello Shaun and Andy, want to play a game? But this game is different, and I'm sure you're well aware of this by now" the dark voice began, I stared at it, my breathing heavy.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US NOW!?" Andy screamed at it, I looked at him, this is one of his fears, he hated being in the game last time, he was shaking in my loosely wrapped around him arms, I saw a glimmer in his eyes.  
"Look to your left, you'll find a tub of acid" I closed my eyes remembering Brooke's screams from when she put her hand in the jar.  
"you have 3 minutes to pull out one of the five keys from the jar of acid, only one of them works in the sliding door on your right, if you do not complete in time, the walls will slowly close in on themselves and squish you to death, you have three minutes, your time starts now. The TV turned off as the rooms lights lit up, I saw the red timer pop up on the wall '3:00, 2:59, 2:58' I heard the walls move, I pulled away from Andy and went to the glass tub of acid.  
"Andy, I'll grab each key and give them to you to open the door okay?" I said to him, looking in the jar.  
"but Shaun, w-what if you don't make it by the time-"  
"just LISTEN to me okay, it'll work, just stay there, I'm not letting you die Andy, that's the end of it" I said, I heard him sigh and walk over to the door, I looked at the timer '2:10, 2:09, 2:08' I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the acid, putting my shaky hand toward it slowly.  
"come on Shaun…" I heard Andy whisper. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip, making a slight whimper noise as I reached my hand inside the tub, it was burning my hand, I looked at the tub with my teary pain filled eyes, my blood started to mix in with the acid, grabbing a key, I pulled my hand out and threw it to Andy.  
"Tell me if it works!" I screeched as I put my hand back in, grabbing another key, a tear escaped, making its way down my cheek.  
"nope!" Andy said, slightly worried, I threw him the next key and shoved my hand in and grabbed another key quickly. The pain was excruciating.  
"not the one SHAUN!" Andy almost screamed, I looked at him and threw him that one, I groaned and bit my lip as my hand was becoming numb with its burning sensation. I looked up at the time '1:00, 0:59, 0:58' I felt myself panic, I put my hand in and tried to grab and pull out the other two keys.  
"SHAUN, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Andy screamed to me, I smiled in relief and got up, running my way across the now narrow room, Andy slid the door open and we both ran through. I looked back and watched the walls close together, I'm so lucky to be alive right now.  
"that was so close" I said, my breathing uneasy.  
"yeah, it was…oh god Shaun! Your hand…" Andy said, lifting up my arm, I looked at my hand, skin was peeled off it, I was bleeding a lot. I just stared at it. I couldn't believe that it's my hand. Brooke's hand once looked like this. Andy ripped apart of his flannelette shirt off and started wrapping it around my hand, I bit my lip and inhaled sharply, I couldn't bare the pain.  
"you didn't have to do that" I said to Andy, he loved that flanno.  
"I don't care, your health matters to me" I looked at Andy's face properly, there was a tear escaping it.  
"Andy, why are you crying?" I looked at him worriedly and wiped the tear away with my good hand.  
"I-I just can't lose you okay? You're all I got, now come on" Andy started walking down the hall, I followed behind, I was starting to get used to my crippled hand, didn't sting so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down the dark hallway, it was so silent, I could only hear our own breathing and footsteps, it echoed throughout the hall. We reached the end and turned the corner. I just stood there throughout the silence. A dead body was hanging there. Maybe we were too late? Andy approached it, I followed him.  
"Andy, what are you doing"  
"sh, I-I think it's someone I know." He said shakily, looking at the bodies face, I looked at him, his eyes glimmered with tears as he looked down.  
"I-It's Lisa"  
"what?" I said shocked.  
"my sister Lisa, he killed her. THIS ISN'T FUNNY BRADIE, STOP DOING THIS TO US, PLEASE!" Andy cried, screaming and kicked a wall, I jumped slightly at his anger.  
"Andy stop" I grabbed him and held him to my chest, making him calm down.  
"why are we here? What did we do so wrong?" Andy sobbed, I bit my lip.  
"maybe this isn't our game…maybe Bradie isn't the one behind it"  
"and what makes you think that?" Andy asked, looking up with me with his tear filled eyes, he lost his sister, I can't imagine how he feels.  
"we did nothing wrong, this clearly isn't our game! It just can't be!"  
"Y-You're right" he looked at his dead hanging sister. It was so hard for me to believe. How could someone kill someone like this?  
"come on, let's keep going" Andy said, he grabbed his limp sisters hand and kissed it, he pulled a note out from under her hand, I looked over his shoulder and read it 'live or die'.  
"live or die, she lost her game…come on Shaun" Andy said, walking down the hall. I felt the tears in my eyes as I looked at her, she had been in my life for around ten years. Now she's gone because of Bradie, or someone else.  
"Shaun?" Andy's voice said, distant.  
"c-coming" I turned away and ran after him, he was in front of a door, it read 'two go in, one comes out alive'  
"n-no…" Andy mumbled, I turned him to me.  
"Andy listen to me, we'll both come out alive, I promise, we've been through this before, it shouldn't be too hard"  
"w-what if I lose you? I can't deal with that"  
"I promise you won't lose me, I can't lose you either okay? So we'll get through this, together"  
Andy breathed deeply and nodded, I bit my lip and opened the door, we walked in together side by side. There was a tape player in the middle of the room, and a cage looking thing, I looked up to see glass jars, filled with keys. I carefully went and grabbed the tape player, pressing play.  
"There is nine glass jars above you, all filled with different keys. You have 5 minutes to fit the right key into the hole and only one of you can get in the chamber before the bombs blow up the other one and if neither don't make it, game over. You have 3 minutes, your time starts now." The dark voice said, the tape stopped, we stared at each other as the timer started to go down '2:59, 2:58, 2:57'.  
"and how exactly do we get the keys? And only one of us can fit" Andy asked softly, I looked to my side to see a crowbar.  
"duck" I grabbed the crow bar  
"h-huh?" Andy said confused, I smashed some of the glasses, I kept breaking the jars, looking down toward the ground so I wouldn't get it in my eyes. I threw the crowbar and got on my knees, Andy getting next to me, he grabbed a few keys and started fitting them in. I got up next to him.  
"come on Andy" I said, anxious as the time was going down '1:08, 1:07, 1:06'.  
"n-none of these work"  
"let me go" I pushed him away and starting to fit the keys in the hole, my hand that was in the acid started to burn again as I fiddled with the keys. I threw the keys that didn't work on the ground as I kept fiddling with them.  
"S-Shaun, we only have 30 seconds!"  
"calm down Andy!" I kept fiddling with the keys, I felt my head sweat a little bit as the adrenaline pumped through my body, making me shake. Andy pushed me and pushed a key in and twisted it. Unlocking it and opening the chamber.  
"you dropped a key" he said, holding it up. I bit my lip and held the door to the chamber open  
"Andy, get in"  
"n-no Shaun I'm not letting you die!"  
"we'll both fit in there okay, he's trying to trick us into believing that one of us must die. And I'd rather get hurt than see you get hurt or die, now get in!"  
Andy looked at me and bit his lip, getting inside the chamber, squishing up to the end. I looked at the time '0:10, 0:9, 0:8'. I panicked and quickly got in, covering Andy with my body. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Boom. Andy jumped slightly, I clenched him in my hands, breathing in and out deeply, sitting in the small cylinder chamber that was made entirely of concrete. I started to get out, I just wanted to get out of here, It can't get as bad as last time, I can't imagine what's next. And it's only just begun. Andy grabbed my hand as I went to get out.  
"Shaun, can we just relax here for a moment or two? I-I just need a moment to wake up."  
"alright" I sat back next to him.  
"maybe we should get your mind off it?" I asked, I knew the picture of his dead hanging sister was still stuck in his head as much as it was in mine.  
"alright…um, have you ever read a fan fiction that fans make?"  
"no way, half of them are about you and me hooking up, they probably aren't worth reading…do you…do you read them?" I asked him, looking at him.  
"I've read a few, about us."  
"y-you don't actually think about…do you? Like us-"  
"no, no, no…not at all"  
"o-oh good"  
"do you thin-"  
"nooo"  
"alright"  
things grew quite for that moment. I looked at Andy as he looked up at me, I noticed a bit of dirt on the side of his mouth, I carefully put my good hand on his cheek and wiped it off with my thumb, he looked me in the eyes, I looked into his as I wiped my thumb gently over his lips without realizing, they were really soft, I looked at his lips, I leaned in reluctantly, his lips just looked good for that moment, our lips touched softly, we kissed soft but slow. I felt some butterflies, something I hadn't felt for over a year. But what am I doing? I pulled away quickly then looked away awkwardly.  
"u-uhm there was a-"  
"yeah" he cut in, looking away as well, clearing his throat.  
"bit o-of dirt a-and-  
"yeah"  
"I felt hungry"  
"yeah" I cocked my eyebrow at myself. Am I really this stupid? Hungry? I looked at him biting my lip. That was such a weird moment. He looked back at me.  
"Y-You have really soft lips, just thought you should know" I said to him, scratching my head slightly with my good hand.  
"same for you…" he bit his lip then looked in my eyes, then to my lips. He put his hand on my cheek, leaning up slightly to touch our lips again, we kissed soft and slow, he was a good kisser surprisingly. The butterflies in my stomach just wouldn't keep calm, I smiled slightly as he pulled away.  
"come on, let's go" Andy said. I bit my lip, I think I may be even more afraid of losing him now.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy P.O.V  
I walked with Shaun through the door, it was a long hallway. I looked to the right to see these ninja-like people running towards me, their faces where covered with that pig face mask, I looked to my left, Shaun was gone. Shit. Those butterflies I had in my stomach just a couple minutes ago are now dead. I looked to my right, they were running toward me. I started running to the left, I could hear their feet and breathing behind me, I sped up and turned a sharp corner, hiding behind a large post, breathing deeply. They ran straight by me, I rested my head on the concrete post. That was close. Jigsaw's right, this is a different game. But where the fuck is Shaun. I finally got my chance and now he's gone. I looked around the corner, none of them were there. I had to find Shaun. I started carefully walking down that long hallway, aware of my steps, I looked back. One of them looked at me and they all turned. Fuck, they found me. I started to run, they noticed and started running after me, I started speeding ahead, I looked back as they started to go for me, I saw these people, just normal people, jump around the corner and start fighting them, I looked at it weirdly then turned my head, skidding to a stop as I saw two ninjas in those pig face masks in front of me. I just stared at them, they were so much taller than me, I looked back to see those two groups fighting then back at the mysterious dudes, one tried to punch me, when suddenly Bradie came around the corner, hitting them both over the head with a pole, I stared at him. He isn't the one behind this.  
"Hey" he smiled slightly at me.  
"w-what the fuck is going on here?"  
"I've been trapped here for the past year, I never went to jail, Andy"  
"wait what?"  
"this game, this new game is something that's never been seen before, it's been happening for a whole year now. I wasn't a part of a trap though. I was in a cell, a cage. It's like…the real jigsaw is coming after me for what I did to you and Shaun a year ago"  
"o-okay…so who are those people?" I pointed to the two groups fighting.  
"they're people who were put in the game, we're trying to kill all the pig faced things to get through and find the next part of the game, or the end. But I've been here for a year. It's like world war 3 out here"  
"oh wow…so you never killed Lisa?"  
"Lisa was only here yesterday, then she fell into the trap. It was horrible"  
"ugh, mums going to be so upset…"  
"I know"  
"hey Bradie, do you know where Shaun is?" I said worried.  
"did they take him?"  
"I-I don't know, he was here I look to my right, look to my left, he was gone, no scream, no nothing. Those guys are like ninjas"  
"I have a feeling I know where he is, come on, let me just get this stuff." Bradie checked all over the two ninja-like people, grabbing the keys, throwing them at me, I looked at the amount of keys on the key ring. Bradie pulled off their masked, they were two random men. How weird. Why would two random people do this.  
"here, put it on" Bradie threw me the mask, he put his over his head, I bit my lip and followed, I felt so weird in these masks. Bradie got up and walked down the dark hallway quickly, I started walking down the dark hallway quickly by his side, I followed him by his side, we went down two flights of stairs to some sort of dudgeon, Bradie kept walking, opening a sliding door, I walked in with him, my head down low.  
"he's here" Bradie whispered. I looked through the eyes of the mask, he was in the cage with someone else, just sitting there. Me and Bradie approached the door of the cage, Shaun looked up at us worried, I used the key and unlocked it, we both took off our masks, a grin suddenly appearing on Shaun's face as I pushed the doors open, I exhaled in relief, thank god he's okay.  
"Andy…" Shaun went to me, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back tightly. I'm glad he's alright.  
"I'm so glad you're okay Shaun, I'm so glad you're okay" I said softly  
Shaun pulled away from the hug and smiled at me, then looked at Bradie kind of darkly, holding me tighter in his grip to his side.  
"What's he doing here?" Shaun asked me confused.  
"It's a long story Shaun, I'm sorry, genuinely sorry." Bradie said  
"so you're not trying to kill me or Andy?"  
"of course not."  
"good, because I can't live without him" I looked at Shaun as he looked at me, we smiled. Ugh, the feelings I had right now were so happy, yet so scared and helpless.  
"Did I miss something here or what?"Bradie asked confused.  
"maybe" Shaun smirked slightly, giggling, I bit my lip. This was awkward.  
"uh, this is awkward" the random girl said. Her dark red hair and blue eyes with the eyeliner, she seems like a Short Stack fan. She looks familiar. I think I saw her at a show.  
"who are you?" Bradie asked, the girl stood up, she was a bit shorter than me.  
"My name is Lilly. I-I'm actually a big fan of you guys…wait, Andy and Shaun, are you guys together?"  
"maybe" I said, itching my head  
"I don't know" Shaun said as I spoke. She looked like she was hiding back a squeal.  
"Shandy's real?!" she asked.  
"uhh" Bradie said, still confused.  
"I guess so" I laughed slightly "how old are you anyway?"  
"fifteen, I've been a fan for 3 years."  
"why do you think you're here?" Shaun asked, she shrugged.  
"no clue."  
"majority of the people held here are fans or people we've worked with, it's strange, it's seems to be the people behind the masks are people who hate us" Bradie said.  
"well we better fight them and try not get stuck in any of the traps." I said  
"because we just need to get out of here, alive." Shaun added  
"I know and we will, trust me. Let's go." Bradie started to walk out with Lilly, I started to follow then Shaun pulled me back, grabbing my cheeks and kissing me softly, I smiled and felt those butterflies again, kissing him back.  
"I'm so glad you're okay" Shaun said softly, keeping our heads together still.  
"same for you, I was so scared that I lost you" I said back.  
"well you didn't and I'm not going anywhere" he kissed my head softly.  
"Guys, you in here-oh wow, sorry" Lilly said, I turned around and faced her, Shaun holding my hand.  
"My ship, it hurts" Lilly joked, Shaun laughed.  
"sh, let's go" Shaun said, walking us out.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked down the dark hallways. Shaun held my hand, he was suddenly so protective over me, as if I had never been here myself, maybe I can be a pussy sometimes and things do fuck up my head but I'll never give in. Never. We continued walking down, we weren't saying a word. Bradie was bolting in front of us, Lilly only slightly behind.  
"Bradie" I said softly, he looked at me quickly and continued walking.  
"what?"  
"why is this different to last time? It isn't a game...it's more of an...empire"  
"I don't know Andy, whoever is behind this isn't playing a game, they just want to kill people or have people join their army. So many people have joined them because they're afraid of death...I keep getting captured and asked to join, I say no and they lock me up. But I'm obviously too smart if I keep getting out" he said with a joking tone in his voice.  
"I don't see the point in all of this. He's just hurting us, and everyone we love" Shaun said, now wrapping his arm around my waist, I glanced at him for a moment then we kept walking, Bradie turned around.  
"where the fuck is Lilly?" Bradie said fiercely, I turned around to find her gone. What the fuck.  
"She left us?! Is she stupid" Shaun said.  
"maybe she didn't leave..." I said, too soft for them to hear, Shaun grabbed my hand and linked our fingers. Bradie continued to walk fast, Shaun going after him. Of course I had to run along. I felt so tired, so hungry and slightly afraid, not for me but for Lilly. I'm prepared for whatever is to come. Two people were talking down the dark hall. We all paused, Shaun released my hand and pushed me behind him, I pushed his arm down and stood beside him. Kellie and Karissa, our friends appeared from the darkness.  
"Kellie!" I went to her and hugged her.  
"oh god Andy, how'd we get here. What the hell is this place."  
"it's a long story, how'd you get here?" I pulled away from the hug, I looked to see Karissa talking to Shaun and Bradie.  
"we were in some sort of trap thing, Brad, Walt, Shaun's brother Luke and a Short Stack fan were in there with us...we're the only ones who got out alive" she said, her eyes swelled with tears as did mine, they were my friends and Walt was Kellie's boyfriend, I hugged her again.  
"I'm sorry" I said softly, she sobbed into my shirt, I looked toward Shaun, he looked tense. I pulled away from Kellie.  
"we'll be okay" I assured her, she nodded. I walked to Shaun and nudged him. He looked at me sadly.  
"it'll be okay Shaun" I placed my hand on his cheek.  
"I know...but my brother...I-I can't"  
"I know Shaun, I know how you feel but you can't let that drown you right now. Please"  
"I lo-...thank you" he said softly, I had a random explode of butterflies in my stomach. I kissed him softly to reassure him. He smiled and kissed me back. I smiled at him.  
"Andy, come here" Kellie said, I got nervous and walked to her slowly.  
"yeah..?"  
"You finally got with Shaun?!" she smiled largely, I nodded, smiling.  
"oh god it was so perfect just, ugh" I tried to resist from having those happy flamboyant sessions I always had with her.  
"I'm so proud of you!" She hugged my tight "I always knew you could do it" she continued. I smiled.  
"Guys, we better get a move on before they track us here" Bradie said, walking away. We all stayed together, walking down.

We finally found the end, there was a left turn and a right turn. I bit my lip nervously.  
"Shaun, Andy. You two go left, we'll go right" Bradie said, turning.  
"are you crazy? We have to stick together." I said  
"we'll get through it faster this way and if you die, at least you'll die together" Bradie said, running away with Karissa and Kellie. I didn't know if I should have been insulted by Bradie's comment or not.  
"come on" I turned left, Shaun walked beside me.  
"so...what was that with Kellie earlier?" Shaun asked, I looked at him and smiled slightly.  
"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't about you" I said, Shaun smiled.  
"why was she proud of you though?"  
"because I've been...well, I've liked you for such a long time and just, yeah" I felt myself blush, I looked down.  
"you are honestly so amazing, Andy" Shaun said, those butterflies hit my stomach again. Shaun looked back as I heard footsteps. He pushed me behind a post, similar to the one I was behind earlier. I suddenly had a rush of adrenaline. It was definitely uncalled for and Shaun's face was so close to mine, breathing hot air onto my lips, his hand by either side of my head. I felt myself get more hot. Shaun smashed his lips to mine, I closed my eyes and held him close by the shirt as we kissed passionately and rough, as if this was driven by the amount of adrenaline in my system. I breathed deeply against his soft lips as it got more tender, someone walked right by us, I pulled away and saw that it was the ninja guys who walked passed, I then smirked at Shaun. He pressed his lips to mine once more, my stomach filling with more butterflies.  
"we should go, before Bradie thinks we are dead" I whispered.  
"But all I want is you now, this is unfair" he frowned, I smiled and rested my hand on his cheek.  
"I promise you that you will have me, we will get out of this alive and we can be together"  
"sounds like a plan" he said, I smiled and kissed him softly before he grabbed my hand and we walked down, Shaun turned suddenly I looked and saw him punch a ninja right in the jaw, he fell to the ground. I kicked him with curiosity.  
"Fuck Shaun, you knocked him out cold" I said, surprised.  
"no one hurts you okay? No one." he said, he was really protective, even though it's sort of annoying, it was a turn on and made me feel safe. It's a side of him I've never seen before, and I never thought it'd make me fall for him even more.  
We turned the corner to be faced by Bradie, Kellie and Karissa with a group of others, they were clearly on our side, and Bradie had helped them, almost all of them were covered in blood, dirt and sweat. The ninjas that walked past us earlier were now on the ground, dead, or dying.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole group we had now, almost army walked down a darker hall that slanted downwards. Shaun hissed slightly as he grabbed my hand, he was holding me with his hurt hand.  
"How does it feel? Let me go if it hurts"  
"h-huh?" Shaun looked at me confused.  
"how's your hand? What did you think I said?"  
"My hand needs to get the fuck over the pain and it doesn't matter Andy, I just thought you said something else, that I heard Brooke say to me the night before we were last in a trap and she had...you know" he sighed. I instantly wished I hadn't said anything. I just stayed quiet.  
We approached a large room, still dimmed, this place was so fucked, this whole warehouse is, it was all grimy and worn out. The large room had three doors. 'choose your path wisely...' was written on the floor is red paint. Was this the end of the game?  
"we have to pick the right door" Bradie said.  
"how do you know?" Karissa asked.  
"isn't it obvious? One will obviously be the way put, the others will lead to death, most likely. Remember that I've made one of these before and no one would be stupid enough to have them all lead to the same thing and it says 'choose your path wisely'" he explained, she nodded and Bradie looked down thinking. My mind was blank.  
"I'll go first" Shaun said. I felt my heat sink at that moment.  
"babe no..." I said softly, he could kill himself.  
"someone has to" he said to me with those big blue eyes  
"not you though"  
"no, I think Shaun would be a good idea" Bradie said, I gave him a dark look.  
"look Andy, Shaun is the strongest out of all of us right now-"  
"I don't care!" I yelled, I wasn't going to let him die. I wasn't. Me and Bradie quickly got into argument.  
"he will be fine!"  
"says who? The guy who wanted him dead a couple years ago?"  
"said Shaun, actually"  
"well fuck you, he's not going" I said through my teeth.  
"shut the fuck up, both of you." Shaun said, running to the door in the middle.  
"SHAUN NO!" I yelled he twisted the handle and he then groaned and fell to the ground. Fuck no. He got stabbed. I ran to his side, tears just came out of nowhere.  
"you're so stupid Shaun" I cried, putting my hand on his cheek, he looked tired all so suddenly, as if he was drifting. Everyone just stood quietly.  
"I-I'm sorry" he said softly  
"I can't lose you Shaun" I said, holding back my sobs of pain.  
"Y-You won't" he tried to promise me, but how was he sure?  
"I-I love you, Shaun" I said without thought, the tears just kept running. He smiled slightly then swallowed hard.  
"Andy, I love you too but please, please don't say goodbye" he said softly, I felt slight butterflies, half of them were dead.  
"Andy! We found the right door! Come on" Bradie said, I felt like breaking down more.  
"NO! I don't want to leave him" I cried, Shaun looked even more weak now.  
"A-Andy go...I'll be there soon, I just need a moment"  
"not without you" I said sternly.  
"go" he said with such force, still trying to promise me he'll be fine.  
"fucking hell Andy come on" Someone yelled. I looked at Shaun's body quickly, smashing my lips to his, kissing him passionately before getting up.  
"I love you" Shaun said so perfectly, tears now down his face.  
"I love you too..." I said, I still didn't want to leave him. Bradie grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I just wanted to stay by his side. I'm in love with him.  
"I know it hurts Andy...but you have to save yourself" Bradie said to me, trying to comfort me as the group of us walked through a large tunnel.  
"would you call me crazy if I said I'd rather be dead than without him, I'd rather be dead than have him living in pain" I looked at Bradie.  
"You love him a lot, don't you?"  
"yes, more than ever" I admitted.  
"I always knew you liked him, but not that you were in love with him"  
"well it's been a while since I've said anything to you"  
"I guess you're right." He agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

once we got to the end of the tunnel, Bradie and I looked around the corner. I was shocked to find our friend Sinj on a platform higher up, as if it was a second level, but it was more of a rusted and old balcony. He was just watching his ninjas practice fight each other, there was a lot of them there. This was crazy but Shaun's safety still remained on my mind.  
"alright" Bradie began, we all huddled.  
"Andy, I'm going to be a distraction, you go up there with me, to Sinj, fight him and distract him as we get rid of these pig faced ninjas, got it?" he said to me, I nodded nervously, that adrenaline pumped through me made me go through some weird mood swing. I was now angry, upset and just wanted to hurt Sinj. I hate him so much.  
"all of you need to go fight them, don't let any of them get to me or Andy, even Sinj, because we need to get him. Understand?" they all nodded.  
"Okay, let's go!" Bradie said, everyone ran out, there were fighting instantly, snapping necks, punching, kicking. The lot. My breathing started to quicken as I panicked, Bradie ran around the corner and started throwing punches at the first person, once they collapsed, Bradie took the mask off to reveal Lilly. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Andy go!" Bradie said as he threw more punches and shit at everyone, I went right around all the fighting and got up the stairs to sinj, a ninja ran up to me to attack, I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him over the railing, I watched him hit the ground and slowly turned my head toward Sinj, an evil grin on my face. Sinj looked at me as if he was prepared.  
"oh hello, old friend. Congratulations. You made it through to the finale" he said in a dark voice.  
"who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked, he laughed.  
"everyone seems to enjoy calling me their worst nightmare, so let's stick to that" he smirked.  
"ha" I said with sarcasm. He looked angry. I slowly approached him.  
"Look Andy, the war worked exactly how I planned" I looked at the fight, a lot of his guys were out cold.  
"you forgot that there's about fifty of you, and twenty of me. If you actually look, we're winning." I said, he suddenly looked disappointed and looked around at the fight and pointed.  
"looks like Bradie didn't make it." He said with a grin, I looked to find him laying there. He wasn't dead. No fucking way.  
"well, I guess it's you and me, old friend" I grinned and pushed him to anger him, he threw a punch at my nose, I groaned then kneed his stomach, he coughed and grabbed me by the neck, I grabbed his arm and used all my strength to push him off, his hand got tighter as he picked me up, leaning me against the railing, I swallowed hard.  
"no one messes with my empire" he smirked, I closed my eyes.  
"I love you Shaun..." I whispered softly.  
Then I heard a gunshot, I fell to the ground again, my arm stung. Sinj was on the floor in pain, he got shot, blood just ran down his white shirt. The bullet obviously nipped me. I covered my arm and looked to find Shaun limping slowly up the stairs, I felt happy and so glad that he's okay.  
"Shaun!" I said in relief.  
"I promised you I'd be fine" he smiled at me as he stood in front of me, I hugged him carefully and started to cry in happiness.  
"I love you so much"  
"sh baby, stop crying" he looked at me and wiped my eye, I smiled and laughed at how ridiculous I was being.  
"I'm sorry about your arm" he said a bit dull  
"don't worry about it." I smiled at him then kissed his cheek lightly.  
"H-Help me" I heard Sinj say weakly, I turned to him and picked him up.  
"no" I smiled and threw him off, he screamed and then I watched him fall right to the ground.  
"ouch" I giggled an smiled to Shaun, he shook his head and grinned at me.  
"You are so my boyfriend" he joked, I blushed as he approached me, kissing me softly. He's perfect.  
"I am" I winked "how'd you get a gun?" I asked  
"the other door led to safety as well, just my luck i guess" he laughed awkwardly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm just glad you're okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Shaun got out of hospital a week later. Bradie and Kellie survived and a few others, but the rest didn't. That was the weirdest thing to go through, especially the second time through and I hope it never happens again. I never want to watch Shaun and my friends get hurt ever again. I helped Shaun inside his house and he sat on the couch.  
"so that was a bad road trip" he laughed awkwardly, I sat next to him and placed my hand on his thigh.  
"but I'm glad it happened otherwise us would have never happened" I smiled at him, he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me slowly, when he pulled away he kept his head to mine, his hot breath on my lips which overwhelmed me. We hadn't done anything together since that moment in the hallway.  
"Andy, do you...do you remember when we made out?" he said softly, I instantly got butterflies.  
"yeah..."  
"Well I want that...I've wanted you so bad since that moment"  
His words turned me on, I smirked slightly then leaned in, kissing him slowly, we kissed slow and passionate for a while before Shaun slid his tongue in and ran his hand to my crotch, I instantly desired him. My breathing hitched and I bit his bottom lip, slowly sliding his top off nervously, he took my top off and glanced to my eyes for a moment before starting to kiss my neck, I breathed deeply and ran my hand down his chest slowly to the waist on his pants, pushing them down as he sucked on my neck, a pulse ran through my body. I could feel myself get harder as Shaun grabbed me harder. I groaned, he pulled away and got up, pulling me into a lying down position as he pulled my pants off. We both smirked at each other as his lips hit mine, I felt so nervous but full of adrenaline and love for him. It was unbelievable. Shaun pulled his pants off and I lifted my leg up and leaned in on the top of the sofa so I was a bit easier to...well, fuck. I admired Shaun's body slowly up and down as he did to me, my heart was pounding. I put my hand on his cheek and leaned up, kissing him slowly, our tongues in battle almost immediately. I gasped as I felt it. I felt full, it was a pleasurable pain, I laid down and moaned, he watched me so carefully as he thrusted slowly, my toes started to curl as the pleasure climbed from him thrusting harder, he started kissing my neck slowly with tongue. This was the most pleasure I had experienced in a while. I felt him pound faster and sweat on top of me, I cried out and clenched onto his hair. He groaned, it turned me on more. I clenched my face and exhaled as he found my prostate, it was a pleasure different to any other. I begged him not to stop, he looked down at me, he got faster and harder. I pushed my head into the crook of his neck and started to whimper as my climax got higher and higher. Shaun slammed into me once more, I wrapped my legs around his waist, groaning and panting as my orgasm released, he orgasmed softly in my ear as he also released. This was the part I loved most about sex, the after part, when you're calming down and feel so loved and so close to someone, your sweaty body on theirs, the feel of their soft skin, the love of desire in their eyes, but this time it felt different, more amazing than ever, I looked in his eyes, he smiled and put his hand on my cheek, stroking it slowly with his thumb as he kissed my slowly, I laid down as we kissed, Shaun rested his head on my chest as I began to play with his hair.  
"I love you Andy..." He said softly, my heart still pounding.  
"I love you too Shaun, forever"  
"forever sounds like a plan" he said, smiling at me, I smiled back, I finally got what I wanted. I'm happy. I guess dreams DO come true.


End file.
